1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to precision measuring systems, particularly to a mobile measuring platform for a precision measuring system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile measuring platforms are widely used in measuring devices. A general mobile measuring platform may include a ball bearing slide, a leadscrew slidably mounted on the ball bearing slide, and an electric motor for driving the leadscrew. The ball bearing slide offers smooth precision motions along a single-axis linear design with self-lubrication properties which increase reliability. However, it may be difficult to avoid vibrations of the leadscrew during operations due to poor machining accuracies of the leadscrew, and imperfect rollings of a ball of the ball bearing slide.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.